paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Armory
Armory is the oldest of Paint's siblings and a famous rockstar. Bio The day after she opened her eyes and ears, she was taken from her family. She was taken by music directors and they told her that she was an only child and that she came from a rich family. They helped her become a rock star and she accepted her life the way it was. One day, she was doing a concert in Adventure Bay and the concert was selling three VIP tickets. Paint begged and begged Ryder to buy them and he eventually gave in. Right before the concert Paint and her siblings, Bee and Viola, convinced Armory that she had family- a lot of it- and who she really was. After the concert Armory, at that moment in her rock star name- Star Shine, told her managers that she was staying in Adventure Bay to stay with her real family. They finally gave in and she stayed with her true family, only going on tours with the whole family. She loves her family and will never leave them ever again- not for her life. Personality Despite the fact that she's a rock star Armory is actually quite motherly and loving. She is very kind and uses her money to support others and is like a mother figure to her entire family, even though she is not their mother she feels like one. She cares for everyone and worries a lot too. She rarely gets angry- although when she a full on rock star she got angry often, from all the pressure. But now she's sweet, kind, caring, motherly and very loving. Appearance Feral As a pup, she's a gorgeous cocker spaniel with few markings. She has boots on her front paws that dip up and down, along with matching socks on her back paws. They are a light, creamy brown along with a saddle that goes the length of her back and a tail tip that matches her paws along with the tips of her ears. She also has a pure white bang that goes across her forehead, only dipping down slightly. Her eyes are the color of honey, almost golden and she has a rainbow star painted under her left eye. She wears a golden collar with a silver microphone shaped tag. Anthro As an anthro she looks she same marking wise but she wears a few different outfits. Concert When she's doing a concert she wears a few different dresses but her main dress she wears is a black mini dress with a rainbow or silver star in the middle along with a silver scarf and mic. Sometimes she wears a silver dress with a rainbow star and a rainbow scarf, like the outfit Cari and Daxion choose for her. Casual coming soon^^ Crush None at the moment~ Stories Stories by Me First Generation Pups and the Rock Star Reunion (Debut) Second Generation Stories by Others First Generation Second Generation Trivia * Her name is pronouced Ar-mor-e * coming soon